Put The Mask Back On
by PFTones3482
Summary: First time with RC:9GN story! After Randy gets knocked out by a robot, Viceroy is forced to go get him. A little bit of first-aid has Viceroy knowing a LOT more than he should. Helpful criticism welcome! Because I absolutely love Viceroy's character. One-Shot.


**So, I decided to give this a shot. I know I normally stick to Phineas and Ferb, but this idea has been floating around in my head practically since the first time I saw this show…and I vowed to write stories for things other than Phineas and Ferb this year!**

**This is my first time with Randy Cunningham….I really love that show, and I wish more people would write stories about it! I'm hoping to inspire some people!**

**I'll be honest: I absolutely LOVE Viceroy. He, Randy, and Howard are my favorite characters…hence this Fic. **

**I hope this goes well! I wasn't sure about the "lingo" they use, so I didn't use too much of it. **

**I don't own Randy Cunningham. **

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Randy leapt into the air and sliced his katana blade straight down, but the monster he was fighting-whatever the heck it was-moved before the blade hit, causing the sword to sink to the hilt in the soft springtime dirt.

"Oh, McFizzle sticks!" the ninja yelled, not really hearing what he was saying. He yanked on the handle of the blade, but it stayed firmly in the ground.

Cursing under his breath, Randy pulled his ninja-nun-chucks from his suit and faced the robot, once again trying to determine what species Viceroy had designed it to look like.

The robot had crab like pincers, but its face was oddly cat like. The body was built like the usual gorilla robots McFist had everywhere, and the legs kind of reminded Randy of a kangaroo. All in all, it was the most bizarre looking robot the current Norrisville Ninja had ever seen in his one month of fighting.

Randy shrugged off his thoughts and swung the nun-chucks around, taking a stance that he hoped looked menacing. "Ninja sprint!" he yelled, darting around the robot.

He basically climbed up the robot and smacked the nun-chucks into its head. The robot teetered, and, for a moment, Randy thought it was going to fall.

But instead, one of the pinchers swung around, grabbed Randy hard around the waist, and flung him to the ground, managing to catch the teen's spine on a rock.

Randy groaned and sat up, wincing as his back throbbed. His nun-chucks had disappeared somewhere in the woods, and the ninth grader was now thinking that it hadn't been such a good idea to take on this particular robot in such a desolate area.

He could just hear Howard now: _"Come on, Cunningham, get your butt into gear and kick the juice out of that robot!" _And then he'd probably run screaming and hide somewhere, or stand in the middle of the fight and look totally bored, one of his two usual responses.

Thinking about his friend gave Randy the energy to bounce back to his feet…only to get smacked backwards by the robot and into a large pine tree.

Randy hit the trunk so hard that the tree swayed, sending pine needles raining down onto the teen.

He sighed and picked himself back up, stumbling a little as he tripped in a gopher hole. _Of all the stupid things to trip on…._

Randy groaned and groped around in his pocket for a weapon to use. He pulled out his throwing stars and shrugged. Better than nothing.

"Ninja throwing star!" the boy yelled, lunging to the side and chucking two at the oncoming…cratarillaroo. Ha! He thought of a name for it!

Randy congratulated himself a bit too soon, because when he crouched and looked up, the pincher was coming straight at him, a knock out gun fastened to the top. "Oh, come on!" Randy cried, ducking from the claw.

He jumped up and spun in mid-air, only to have a beam from the knock out gun hit him in the chest. The teen fell to the ground yet again and sighed, his head spinning. "This is just perfect," he muttered as he lost consciousness.

* * *

"This is just PERFECT!" Hannibal McFist yelled in glee as he leaned over Viceroy's shoulder to watch the Ninja pass out. "Viceroy, make the robot bring the Ninja here."

Viceroy frowned and turned in his chair. "About that…I can't."

McFist went still and slowly turned to look at the evil scientist. "What do you mean YOU CAN'T?!"

Viceroy shrugged and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms with the air of a person who didn't really care what was going on. "I mean, with all the modifications I made to the robot, I forgot to put in the device that gives it the ability to bring the Ninja back to us."

"There's a specific device for that?" McFist asked, so stunned that he forgot for a moment he was mad at the man in front of him.

Viceroy nodded, and McFist's scowl returned. "Well then get out there and GET THE NINJA YOURSELF!"

McFist stalked off and Viceroy rolled his eyes. "Yeesh. Touchy, touchy," he muttered as he stood from his chair and grabbed his car keys. The Ninja probably weighed too much for him to use his pocket rockets.

He installed the robots location into his GPS and drove out of the lot and onto the streets, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as an Eagle's song came on the radio.

Viceroy pulled up to a light and changed the station. Finding a song by Nickelback, he leaned back in his seat and drove quietly the rest of the way, eventually turning off the radio to think.

It was, Viceroy realized, the first time that he would be the only one around the Ninja. In all actuality, the man didn't detest the Ninja, like his boss and the Ninja thought. Sure, he was a pesky annoyance sometimes, but Viceroy had to admit that whoever he (or she) was, they had a good heart.

He turned the corner and pulled into a small parking lot that led into the campgrounds by the woods. Because it was early spring and very rainy, no one was at the camp grounds.

Viceroy stepped out of his car and tucked his phone into his pocket, slamming the door behind him. He stalked over the bridge that ran across a small creek, very flooded at the moment, and found a sidewalk so he didn't sink up to his knees in the mud.

Following the GPS signal, he eventually found where the Ninja and the robot were. The robot was sitting patiently on the ground waiting for Viceroy, and the man pressed a button on his phone to shut it down.

Viceroy glanced around and spotted the Ninja almost immediately.

The 800 year old Ninja was slumped under a tree, one of his ankles twisted in a position that made Viceroy wince, despite this being _the _Ninja.

As Viceroy knelt next to the man (or possibly woman, thought the figure didn't suggest it), he realized how small he actually was. Viceroy had never noticed before, but the Ninja was shorter than he was.

Viceroy paused, glancing him over once. His breathing sounded funny, his ankle was twisted, and what actually freaked Viceroy out was that he was bleeding.

The man stood, and after only a moment's hesitation, ran back to his car to get the first-aid kit in the trunk. He returned within a minute or two and knelt once more by the Ninja.

It was only then that he realized the dilemma.

He didn't know why it had never crossed his mind before-to take off the mask that hid the famous Norrisville Ninja. It was so obvious, so easy, so….right there.

And, coincidentally, it might be the only way to actually check his injuries properly.

Viceroy sat for a long time, the dampness from the grass seeping into his pants, his hands becoming grassy from leaning on them for so long, studying the obscured face of the Ninja. But finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Every time the Ninja moved in his unconscious state, it caused him agony; that much was obvious.

So, with trembling hands, Viceroy leaned over, vowing silently that no matter who it was, he would tell McFist-that way the man wouldn't kill him for helping the Ninja, and Viceroy had no doubt he actually would.

His hands slipped easily under the lining of the mask, his dark fingers briefly touching smooth skin and making him pause in his statement of it not being a female.

Before he could lose his nerve, Viceroy yanked the mask off.

There was a flash of red and black light, and Viceroy actually had to shield his eyes for a minute. When he looked up again, his stomach twisted in absolute horror.

It was a kid.

The Ninja–the _800 year old _Ninja- was a kid, probably no more than fourteen or fifteen.

Viceroy dropped the mask into his lap and stared at the kid for so long that his eyes started watering.

The boy's eyes were shut, preventing Viceroy from seeing the color. His dark black hair swept lightly over his eyes; it probably got in his face all the time. The teen was tall and gangly, but had an obvious build to him that suggested hidden muscle. There were soft lines around his mouth and eyes that suggested he smiled and laughed a lot.

And all Viceroy could think was that he was responsible for this kids injuries.

He immediately turned to his first-aid kit and pulled out several bandages, for the more minor injuries, and a splint kit and gauze for the more major ones.

He worked silently but diligently, working well and thanking God that his sister was a paramedic and had taught him how to do this stuff.

He only paused when he reached the boys ankle.

Viceroy knew he would have to move it, and that it would cause a lot of pain; that was the problem. The kid would wake up, and probably freak out, thus hurting himself more.

Viceroy paused, tired of referring to the Ninja as "the boy." He slowly, ever so carefully, reached into the kid's jean pockets and removed his wallet. He flipped open the cheap leather and stared at the school ID inside.

Randy Cunningham. 9th Grade.

Viceroy looked over at the teen, slipped his wallet back into his pocket, and turned to the ankle. At the first twist of the skin, Randy shrieked and sat straight up, eyes wide in terror. That terror only grew when he saw Viceroy.

"What the juice are you doing!?" he yelped.

Viceroy calmly started wrapping his ankle with the gauze, twisting it around the splint he had on the bone.

Randy's eyes landed on his jean clad leg and his face went deadly pale as his gaze traveled up his body, Ninja suit free.

He yanked himself away just as Viceroy finished the splint wrapping, leaping to his feet and backing to the tree behind him. "Now would be a freaking great time to have an ACTUAL mind wipe," Viceroy heard Randy growl to himself.

"Randy, calm down," Viceroy said, packing up the first-aid kit and standing.

Cunningham stumbled back, his eyes wide. His right hand flew to the pocket where his wallet was and he looked up. Viceroy winced when he saw the fear spark in the boy's eyes.

The man looked down at the ground and leaned over, picking up the mask and holding it lightly in his hands. He saw Randy stiffen, as if he was very protective of the article of clothing Viceroy held.

"For the longest time, we thought the Ninja was some 800 year old man who had found the answer to being, I don't know, immortal or something."

Randy gulped slowly, and Viceroy looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Did you know I have kids, Randy?"

The boy looked startled, trying to comprehend why the conversation had changed. "I….well, no, I didn't," he said, relaxing his grip on the tree behind him a little.

"I do. The live with my ex-wife in New Jersey. Haven't seen them for a while. Twins, Holly and Charlotte. They're about your age, actually."

Randy hesitated, and then stepped forward slightly, stumbling on his sprained or broken ankle. "Why…why would you tell me that?"

Viceroy shrugged, still looking at the mask in his hand. "I don't know. Maybe it's because I know one of your secrets now. Maybe it's because I never really told anyone."

He looked up, his eye's becoming softer than Randy was used to seeing them. "Or maybe it's because if anyone hurt my kids this badly," he said, waving a hand at Randy, "I'd want to kill them."

He glanced down at the mask again and tossed it to Randy, who caught it with ease and surprise.

"Put the mask back on, Ninja."

Randy looked up. To say he was stunned was an understatement. He was absolutely speechless, wondering in the back of his mind what the catch was. Slowly, he slid the mask over his head and let the suit wrap around him. When he looked up again, Viceroy was smiling lightly.

The man started walking to his car, pressing a button on his phone that made the robot fold up into a small square, which he pocketed easily. Randy stepped forward, knee buckling a little as he put too much weight on his ankle.

"Wait! Viceroy!"

The man turned around, walking slowly backwards to the car. He raised an eyebrow.

Randy hesitated. "Why…are you…will…?"

Viceroy smiled. "You put the mask back on. I never saw you, Randy….I mean, Ninja. You're secret's safe with me."

As the scientist walked back to his car, a light rain started, covering the area in mist.

The Ninja didn't, or rather, _couldn't_, move a muscle.

* * *

**Gulp. Did it…did it go okay? I'll take helpful criticism or criticism at all. **

**I don't know, I just can't….I can't see Viceroy actually hurting the Ninja if he found out who he really was. **

**So, uh….review? Please? (I haven't felt this unsure of myself since my first Fanfic; I'd really like some feedback)**


End file.
